For you I'm bleeding
by Trickster-Loki
Summary: Merkwürdige Umstände, und drei Wochen Muggel-Leben.
1. Default Chapter

Alle Charas gehören J.K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir nur aus.  
  
Falls sich Fehler in die Namen geschlichen haben, köpft mich bitte nicht.  
  
Es ist fast 3 Jahre her das ich Harry Potter gelesen habe (also habe ich das 5 Band nicht mit einbezogen).  
  
Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß!  
  
/blabla/ - gedachtes  
  
"blabla" - gesagtes  
  
-----------  
  
Ein schöner Frühlingsmorgen war angebrochen.  
  
Vereinzelt liefen noch Schüler durch die Gänge, munteres Gequatsche war zu hören.  
  
Die große Halle füllte sich langsam.  
  
Es war ein Bild für die Götter.  
  
So viele fröhliche junge Menschen unterhielten sich angeregt, und kein Streit weit und breit.  
  
In den letzten Monaten ist es sehr ruhig geworden, besonders zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
  
Man ignorierte einander einfach, aber höflich.  
  
Auf dem ersten Blick waren das die einzigen Veränderungen, bei näherem hinsehen konnte man jedoch feststellen das am Tisch der Gryffindors etwas nicht ganz stimmte.  
  
Harry Potter (mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt) sah's an einem Ende des Tisches, und seine besten Freunde am anderen Ende.  
  
An seinem Ende war es sehr still, am anderen Ende hingegen wurde eifrig getuschelt.  
  
Das ging nun schon seit zwei Wochen so...  
  
/Wenn sie nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen gut, aber das sie diesen Schwachsinn erzählen hätte ich nicht gedacht./  
  
Harry senkte etwas bedrückt den Kopf, versuchte sich jedoch nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Sein Brot lag unberührt vor ihm.  
  
Ein Klopfen ertönte vom Lehrertisch, und Dumbledore erhob sich.  
  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln schaute er seine Schützlinge an.  
  
"Meine Lieben. Ich habe mir etwas wunderbares überlegt. Um auch die letzten Differenzen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin zu beheben, werde ich sie für die nächsten 3 Wochen vom Unterricht befreien".  
  
Die erwarteten Jubelschreie blieben aus.  
  
Alle Schüler schauten Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Sie wussten das da noch etwas kommen wird.  
  
"Je ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin werden in einer Wohnung leben, und zwar wie Muggel.  
  
Ihr müsst einkaufen, kochen alles was dazugehört. Jegliche Magie ist untersagt.  
  
Ich denke das es euch Spaß machen wird.  
  
Ich werde ihnen nachher einen Brief zukommen lassen, indem ihr Partner steht.  
  
Getauscht wird nur mit meinem Einverständnis und nur wenn ihr neuer Partner aus dem selben Haus kommt wie ihr ursprünglicher".  
  
Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und fing sogleich ein Gespräch mit Severus an.  
  
Am Tisch der Gryffindors konnte man nun leises getuschelt vernehmen und am Tisch der Slytherins etwas lauteres Gefluche.  
  
"Wie können sie uns das antun"!  
  
"Der ist Wahnsinnig"!  
  
Vergleichbares tönte von allen Seiten.  
  
Doch mittendrin sah's ein Junge der nicht in das Geschimpfe mit einstimmte.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er sah's vollkommen still auf seinem Stuhl, seine Haare hingen ihm zum Teil ins Gesicht (er gelt sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr nach hinten).  
  
Die Stimmen drangen nur verzehrt an sein Ohr, sein Blick war trüb.  
  
Es schien als sei er weit, weit weg.  
  
Ansonsten konnte man nicht erkennen ob ihn das ganze nun freute oder nicht.  
  
Plötzlich schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, der daraufhin ein furchtbares quietschen von sich gab, und stand auf.  
  
Er blieb kurz stehen, seinen Blick ins Lehre gerichtet, dann ging er zur Tür und hinaus.  
  
Alle hatten sich nach ihm umgedreht, keiner sprach mehr ein Wort.  
  
Kaum war die Tür zugefallen gingen alle wieder ihren Gesprächen nach.  
  
Nur Harry schaute noch immer zu der Stelle wo Draco verschwunden war.  
  
/Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet oder hat er geschwankt?/  
  
Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen...  
  
Dann stand auch er auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Halle.  
  
Sofort setzte an allen Tischen reges Getuschel ein, als ob es nichts anders zu bereden gäbe...  
  
Kaum draußen schaute Harry sich um.  
  
Er wußte das Draco vermutlich schon längst weg ist, da er ziemlich flink sein kann.  
  
/Mist../  
  
Mal wieder hatte er Recht behalten.  
  
/Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr in die Halle. Sie zerreißen sich eh schon das Maul über mich/.  
  
Etwas geknickt lief er bis zur Ecke, dann blieb er geschockt stehen.  
  
Fast hätte er Draco umgelaufen der knapp hinter der Biegung stand.  
  
Etwas gekrümmt stand er da, drückte sich die Hände an die Ohren.  
  
Das Gesicht war jedoch nicht verzehrt.  
  
/Was..?/  
  
Harry faste Draco sacht an die Schulter.  
  
"Malfoy? Alles ok?"  
  
Er versuchte nicht zu besorgt zu klingen.  
  
Langsam richtete Draco sich wieder auf, nahm die Hände von den Ohren und schaute Harry an.  
  
Dieser war schon darauf gefaßt angeschrien zu werden, wie er es wagen konnte ihn anzufassen.  
  
Doch nichts passierte.  
  
Draco sah inn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.  
  
Ja es sah fast so aus als würde er durch ihn durch sehen.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Alles ok".  
  
Harry sah Draco fragend an.  
  
Nicht das es wie eine Lüge klang, nein viel eher klang es als würde er es zu sich selbst sagen.  
  
Viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken hatte er nicht denn Draco drehte sich bereits weg und lief immer noch wankend die Treppen hoch.  
  
Als Harry reagierte und hinter ihm her lief war Draco schon verschwunden.  
  
/Der wird immer komischer... was war das nur..?/  
  
Gedankenverloren ging er zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Er wollte jetzt alleine sein...  
  
Draco ging schwankend Richtung Astronomieturm.  
  
Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel vor seinen Augen, genauso wie der in seinem Kopf.  
  
/Wo will ich eigentlich hin? Das ist doch die falsche Richtung../  
  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief nun Richtung Keller.  
  
/War das Potter gewesen oder habe ich das geträumt? Egal, es macht keinen Unterschied wer es war.../  
  
3 Stunden später hielten alle Schüler ihre Briefe in den Händen, und reges Tauschen war im Gange.  
  
Harry öffnete den Brief...  
  
/Hm, Blaise... ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist...?/  
  
Er hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht zuende geführt da klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Harry steckte den Brief in die Hosentasche und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Dort stand ein grinsender Blaise und etwas weiter hinter ihm Ron.  
  
/Was will der hier? Und der da..?!/  
  
Harry sah gereizt zu Ron.  
  
"He Harry! Sag mal du hast doch mich als Partner oder?"  
  
Blaise zog zwei Briefe aus der Tasche.  
  
"Guck, ich habe da ein Problem. Ron hat Malfoy bekommen, und wir wollten fragen ob du mit ihm tauchen magst. Ich würde so gerne Ron als Partner haben und er mich.. und da dachte ich.."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht da Harry ihm ins Wort viel:  
  
"Von mir aus, gib mir den Zettel, und klär das mit Dumbledore".  
  
Blaise reichte Harry etwas überrascht den Zettel, und nahm den von Harry entgegen.  
  
"D...Danke! Ist schon alles besprochen. Dann machs mal gut!"  
  
Blaise lächelte Harry lieb an, packte dann Ron und zog diesen hinter sich her.  
  
Harry schloß die Tür und betrachtete nachdenklich den Brief.  
  
/Draco hat da zugestimmt? Irgendwie kommt mir das komisch vor. Blaise weiß doch das Draco mich hasst, und trotzdem mutet er ihm 3 Wochen mit mir zu? Ich dachte sie wären Freunde.../  
  
Freunde.  
  
Dieses Wort schmerzte tief in seiner Brust...  
  
----------------  
  
So, das wars fürs erste.  
  
Der zweite Teil ist schon fertig, ich warte aber erstmal ob es überhaupt jemand liest -g-  
  
P.S. Sorry für die komische Formation aber anders bekomm ich das nicht hochgeladen T-T 


	2. 2

Erstmal wieder:  
  
Mir gehört nichts, aber auch garnichts!  
  
Und nun ein Danke an alle die mir Kommis geschrieben haben.   
  
Nun, Have Fun!  
  
/blabla/ - ist gedachtes  
  
"blabla" - ist gesagtes  
  
------  
  
Harry seufzte und schaute gedankenverloren auf den Brief.  
  
/Sie sind nicht mehr meine Freunde. Da kann man nichts machen.. Vielleicht wird die Zeit mit Draco ja ganz lustig..?/  
  
Kaum hatte er dies gedacht klopfte er sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf.  
  
/So ein Quatsch! Ich sollte wohl ins Bett gehen../  
  
Langsam zog er sich aus, und den Schlafanzug wieder an.  
  
Er hätte auch zaubern können, doch er wollte schon mal damit anfangen es sich abzugewöhnen.  
  
Immerhin war es in den nächsten Wochen verboten.  
  
Selbe Zeit, anderer Ort.  
  
Draco sah's auf seinem Bett, der Brief lag neben ihm.  
  
Er schaute anscheinend sehr interessiert die Wand an.  
  
"Ach scheiße!"  
  
Er sprang auf, lief zum Schrank und fing an seine Sachen zu packen.  
  
Um genau zu sein warf er sie in den Koffer.  
  
Da er, wie fast jeder Slytherin, keine Muggelsachen hatte bekamen sie mit dem Brief einige Anziehsachen damit sie nicht so auffielen.  
  
Draco wühlte in den Schubladen und warf scheinbar wahllos Sachen in den Koffer.  
  
/Soll er doch mit Ron glücklich werden! Es ist mir egal! Es ist egal das ich meinen einzigen Vertrauten an diese...Leute verloren habe. Zum Glück habe ich ihm nichts erzählt../  
  
Er hörte auf zu kramen und sah's nun ruhig vor seinem Koffer.  
  
Ein leichtes Schütteln ging durch seinen Körper, dann tropfte eine Träne auf den Boden.  
  
Kaum hatte sie den Boden berührt schnellte Draco hoch und warf den Koffer mit voller Wucht aufs Bett.  
  
"Es ist mir egal! Egal!!"  
  
Er schloß den Koffer und setzte sich dann auf ihn drauf.  
  
/Ich werde Spaß haben, oh ja. Ich brauche weder Blaise noch meine Eltern!/  
  
Dann machte auch er sich fertig fürs Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle in der großen Halle.  
  
Die meisten der Gryffindors und Slytherins waren bereits anwesend.  
  
Kurz zuvor wurde verkündet das sich jeder mit seinem Partner zusammenstellen soll, und auch bei ihm bleibt bis sie an den Wohnungen angekommen sind.  
  
Harry schaute schon ungeduldig Richtung Treppe.  
  
Draco war einer der wenigen die noch fehlten, ja er meinte sogar das Draco der einzige war der noch nicht anwesend war.  
  
/Wo bleibt er nur?/  
  
Grade wollte Harry losgehen und nachschauen da erschien Draco auf dem Treppenabsatz.  
  
Er trug eine schwarze Jacke mit ziemlich vielen Taschen, dazu eine blaue Jeans und gewöhnliche Schuhe.  
  
Unter der Jacke glaubte Harry ein schwarzes T-Shirt zu sehen.  
  
Langsam kam Draco die Treppe runter, anscheinend hatte er Mühe den Koffer zu ziehen.  
  
Unten angekommen sah er sich um.  
  
Als er Harry gefunden hatte schlurfte er sofort in dessen Richtung.  
  
/Na das wird was.../  
  
Harry wollte grade zu einer der üblichen Beleidigungen ansetzten, als Draco vor ihm stehen blieb und.. lächelte.  
  
"Morgen. Na gut geschlafen? Sie dir mal die Klamotten an die sie mir gegeben haben, sind die nicht stark?"  
  
Harry sah Draco vollkommen entgeistert an.  
  
War das etwa eine neue Taktik um ihn zu ärgern?  
  
/Es klingt so.. ehrlich/..  
  
Er schaute Draco direkt in's Gesicht.  
  
Er lächelte, jedoch stimmte etwas an ihm nicht.  
  
/Seine Augen.. er sieht aus als hätte er geweint/  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Tag, und daran wie Draco aus der Halle lief.  
  
"Hm, ja die Sachen sind wirklich sehr schön!"  
  
Harry erwiderte Dracos lächeln so gut er konnte.  
  
Draco klopfte sich vor die Brust und schaute ehrlich erfreut zu dem größeren hoch.  
  
/Eh, ein guter Anfang! Harry ist ja eigentlich ganz ok../  
  
Draco nahm seinen Koffer und ging hinter den anderen her.  
  
Langsam wurden sie zu den Bussen gebracht und bekamen ihre Sitzplätze zugeteilt.  
  
"Darf ich am Fenster sitzen?"  
  
Draco sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, wie ein kleiner Junge der seinen Vater nach einem Lutscher fragt.  
  
"Ja klar, setz dich nur".  
  
Harry lächelte ihn an und verstaute seinen Koffer über dem Sitz.  
  
/Klasse! Bis jetzt macht es ja wirklich etwas Spaß/.  
  
Als alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten ertönte wie von zauberhand Dumbledors Stimme:  
  
"Um ihnen einen guten Start zu geben, werden wir Kinokarten verteilen. Ihr könnt hingehen wann ihr wollt, und sollte jemand nicht wissen was ein Kino ist, so wird es ihnen ihr Partner sicher sagen können".  
  
Freudige Gesichter in den Reihen der Gryffindors, wohingegen die meisten Slytherins etwas verloren aussahen.  
  
"Was bitte ist ein Kino?"  
  
Draco schaute Harry fragend an, dieser jedoch schaute ganz woanders hin.  
  
/Der hört mir ja gar nicht zu..!/  
  
Draco zupfte an Harry's Ärmel worauf dieser erschrocken den Kopf drehte.  
  
"H.. Hast du was gesagt?"  
  
"Ja, ich möchte von dir wissen was ein Kino ist".  
  
Immer noch hielt Draco Harry's Ärmel fest.  
  
"Ein Kino... da werden Filme gezeigt. Man sitzt auf.. nun.. Sitzen und schaut sich den.. Film an."  
  
Harry wusste selbst wie dämlich das klang fand aber keine anderen Worte um jemandem zu erklären was ein Kino war.  
  
Draco sah nicht wirklich so aus als hätte er verstanden was Harry da sagte, lies es aber dabei und drehte sich weg.  
  
Sein Arm berührte den von Harry.  
  
/Bitte nehm ihn nicht weg... Es ist so schön mal jemanden zu spüren../  
  
Am liebsten hätte er Harry dies gesagt, traute sich aber nicht.  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt blieb alles unverändert.  
  
Hin und wieder schaute Draco zu Harry, dieser jedoch starrte schon seit einiger Zeit die Decke an.  
  
/Denk an nichts, einfach an nichts. Nicht an Ron oder Hermine, und schon gar nicht an Dracos Arm der da seit Stunden meinen Arm berührt../  
  
Verbissen versuchte Harry jetzt das Muster auf dem Sitz vor ihm auswendig zu lernen, als der Bus plötzlich anhielt.  
  
"Meine Lieben wir sind da. Nun wird ein Page sie zu ihren Wohnungen begleiten und ihnen die Schlüssel geben. Ich wünsche viel Spaß!"  
  
/Das klang ja so als meinte er das ernst.../  
  
Langsam zweifelte sogar Harry an dem Verstand seines Direktors.  
  
/Na das kann ja heiter werden/.  
  
Draco versuchte seinen Koffer herunterzuziehen und freute sich schon das schwere Ding herum zu tragen.  
  
/Scheiße! Ich bekomme den da nicht runter! Und selbst wenn, dann würde er auf mich drauf fallen/.  
  
"Kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
Draco zuckte ob der Stimme zusammen.  
  
Auch wenn er es ungern sagte..  
  
"Ja bitte hol den da runter".  
  
Er schaute zu wie Harry mühelos den Koffer nahm ihn unter den Arm klemmte und... aus dem Bus raus lief.  
  
Draco blieb mit aufgerissenen Augen stehen und starrte Harry hinterher, bis dieser sich umdrehte.  
  
"Kommst du oder willst du da übernachten?"  
  
..."K.. Komme schon!"  
  
Draco sprang mit einem Lächeln aus dem Bus und lief Harry hinterher.  
  
/Er ist ja wirklich ganz nett/.  
  
Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel das Draco, sichtlich erfreut, hinter ihm her lief.  
  
/Wieso mach ich das eigentlich?/  
  
Etwas verwundert über sich selbst lief er glatt am Pagen vorbei.  
  
"Mein Herr, so warten sie doch!"  
  
Harry blieb stehen und schaute nach hinten.  
  
Außer Draco konnte er keinen sehen.  
  
Grade wollte er an seinem Verstand zweifeln als Draco nach unten zeigte.  
  
Dort stand ein kleines Männchen das Harry zwei Schlüssel entgegen hielt.  
  
"An der Türe steht ihr Name, sie können es nicht verfehlen. Der zweite Schlüssel ist für den Keller.  
  
Wir haben uns erlaubt ihnen einige Sachen bereitzustellen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte das Kerlchen Harry die Schlüssel in die Hand, dreht sich um und ging erstaunlich schnell von dannen.  
  
Draco kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute dem Männchen hinterher.  
  
"Nagut schauen wie uns das mal an".  
  
Harry schloß die Tür auf und betrat den Hausflur.  
  
Es sah gigantisch aus.  
  
"Ich glaube wir müssen in den ersten Stock."  
  
Draco sah Harry auffordernd an.  
  
Dieser ging daraufhin die wenigen Stufen hoch und stellte ihre Koffer vor der Tür ab.  
  
Draco schaute mit merkwürdig bekannter Miene die Tür und den Hausflur an.  
  
/Na jetzt kommt: Hier sollen wir wohnen? Bruchbude blablabla/  
  
Harry verkrampfte sich schon innerlich als Draco plötzlich die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.  
  
"Ich ahne da was".  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er flott die Stufen zur nächsten Etage hinauf.  
  
Es waren nur wenige Sekunden vergangen als er wieder herunter kam, ja besser gesagt sprang.  
  
"Weißt du wer über uns wohnt? Wiesel und Blaise, und daneben Parkinson und das Muggelmädchen".  
  
Draco sah mehr als wütend hoch zum zweiten Stock.  
  
/Du brauchst dich nicht aufregen, sie sind nicht mehr deine Freunde..!/  
  
"Echt? Na klasse.."  
  
Harry versuchte Sarkastisch zu klingen glaubte aber nicht das es auch so ankam.  
  
Er drehte sich derzeit zur Tür und versuchte diese aufzusperren.  
  
"Ich hasse ihn.."  
  
Harry hielt inne.  
  
"Hast du was gesagt?"  
  
Er drehte sich ein Stück zu Draco um, er war sich sicher das es von ihm kam.  
  
"Was? Nein ich habe nichts gesagt."  
  
/Verdammt, laut gedacht/.  
  
Draco schaute auf seine Füße als gäbe es nichts interessanteres.  
  
/Schließ die Tür auf und schau weg.../  
  
Als könnte Harry Gedanken lesen drehte er sich weg und hatte endlich die Tür geöffnet.  
  
"Rein in die gute Stube".  
  
-------  
  
Hier ist schon wieder ende.  
  
Ich weiß, ist noch nicht wirklich toll, aber ich muss die Geschichte irgendwie einleiten   
  
Ab den nächsten Teilen ist dann etwas mehr Slash zu finden.  
  
Heuler und dergleichen bitte an... meinen Nachbarn schicken.  
  
Ach ja, für Fehler welcher Art auch immer kann ich nichts.  
  
Schließlich muss ich das selbst betalesen... 


	3. 3

So, nun geht es weiter...  
  
**ChildOfSnake**:  
Eine deiner Fragen wird jetzt eine Antwort finden ;-)  
  
Have Fun!  
  
-- ------  
  
Zur selben Zeit einige Kilometer entfernt:  
  
Im letzten Licht der Sonne konnte man Dumbledore in seinem Kämmerlein stehen sehen.  
"Mal sehen wie sie mit unseren Alltagssituationen zurechtkommen".  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht..

Im Inneren der Wohnung sah es bei weitem nicht mehr so schön aus wie im Flur.  
Harry schleppte erst mal die Koffer weiter in die Wohnung.  
/Am besten ich stelle sie ins Schlafzimmer./  
Die Wohnung schien nicht sehr groß zu, also würde er keine Probleme haben das Zimmer zu finden.  
Hinter der ersten Tür die er öffnete wurde er fündig.  
Das Schlafzimmer war nett eingerichtet.  
Links und Rechts stand jeweils ein Schrank, die Gardinen waren in einem schönen Rotgrün gehalten und in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein Bett.  
/Moment mal..!/  
Ein Bett...  
/Aber...? Dumbledore!/  
Er konnte es kaum fassen. Er sollte also mit Draco in einem Bett schlafen.  
Im Grunde störte ihn das nicht, er hatte schon oft mit anderen Leuten in einem Bett geschlafen.  
Allerdings nie mit jemandem der ihn haßte, und den er haßte.

Draco ging in der Zeit von Zimmer zu Zimmer und knipste das Licht an.  
/Na groß ist es ja nicht grade./  
Das Wohnzimmer war sehr gemütlich, es gab zwei kleine Sofa und in der hinteren Ecke stand eine Stehlampe.  
Als nächstes begutachtete er die Küche.  
/Ziemlich geräumig. Mal sehen was so in den Schränken ist./  
Einem nach dem anderen öffnete er und war überrascht wie viel darein paßte.  
"Ha... Potter?"  
/Mist, wie soll ich ihn rufen?../  
Keine Antwort.  
/Hört der schlecht?/  
Draco drehte sich gerade um als..  
"Ja?"  
Harry in der Tür stand.  
Draco taumelte nach hinten, konnte sich grade noch am Schrank festhalten.  
"Mann, du hast mich erschrocken!"

Harry sah Draco kurz an und mußte dann aus vollem Halse lachen.  
"Was ist so komisch?"  
Draco war leicht verwirrt da er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte was so lustig war.  
"Dein...dein Gesicht.."  
Draco machte einen Stritt auf Harry zu.  
"Ich hätte einen Herzinfarkt beko... hast du das gehört?"  
Draco blickte skeptisch in Richtung Treppenhaus.  
"Was? Nein ich hab nichts gehört."  
Harry wischte sich grade die Lachtränen aus den Augen als das Geräusch erneut zu hören war.

"Was war das denn?"  
Jetzt sah Harry leicht verwirrt aus.  
"Ich glaube das kam aus dem Hausflur..."  
Plötzlich flackerte das Licht.  
"Oh Gott!"  
Draco stand Angst und Panik in den Augen geschrieben.  
"Jetzt bleib ganz ruhig, das kann schon mal passieren".  
Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Draco's Schulter.  
Dieser wollte grade etwas sagen, als erneut das Geräusch erklang und dann das Licht ausging.

/Oh scheiße!/  
"Das..."  
Weiter kam Harry nicht da Draco ganz an ihn herangetreten war und sich an ihm festhielt.  
"Mach was, mach doch was!"  
Jetzt schien er hell auf in Panik zu sein, Harry meinte zu spüren das er zitterte.  
/Was habe ich da gesagt? Er darf nicht weggehen!/  
"Ich geh mal nach der Sicherung gucken. Die müßte im Hausflur sein."  
Harry wollte grade losgehen, kam jedoch nicht von der Stelle da Draco sich verzweifelt an ihm festhielt.  
"D.. du kannst nicht gehen! Was ist mit mir"?

/Hat er Angst im dunkeln?/  
Langsam zweifelte Harry daran das Draco wirklich so ein Arsch war wie er glaubte.  
Harry griff nach Draco's Händen, hielt sie kurz fest und drückte sie dann nach unten.  
"Warte hier, es dauert nicht lange. Keine Angst, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Mit diesen Worten ging er schnell los bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte.  
Er tastete sich an der Wand lang um die Tür zu finden.  
Draco ging ihm jedoch nicht aus dem Kopf.  
/Wieso hat er nur solche Angst alleine zu sein? Oder liegt es an der Finsternis?/

Harry hatte endlich die Tür erreicht und wollte diese grade öffnen..  
/Was zum Henker?/  
"Die Tür ist abgesperrt! Man hat uns eingeschlossen!"  
/Das war also dieses Geräusch!/  
"Hast du mich gehört?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Draco?"  
Wieder nichts.  
/Ihm wird doch nichts passiert sein../  
Harry drehte sich um und lief so gut es ging zurück in die Küche.  
Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen denn er war sich sicher noch ein Streichholz zu haben.  
Als er es endlich fand zündete er es an und ging langsam weiter.  
Fast wäre er gestolpert, er schaute nach unten und... fand Draco auf dem Boden sitzend.  
"Alles klar bei dir?"  
Draco schaute langsam auf und sah Harry an.  
Er gab jedoch keine Antwort.  
Als Harry sich bücken wollte verbrannte er sich die Hand.  
"Ngh..!"  
Er lies das Streichholz fallen und ging in die Hocke, vorsichtig tastete er nach Draco.  
"Was ist los mit dir?"  
Harry fand seine Hand.  
/Eiskalt!/  
Er setzte sich auf die Knie und beugte sich etwas vor damit er Draco umarmen konnte.  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um den schmalen Körper.  
Endlich schien Draco wieder zu reagieren.  
Langsam lehnte er sich gegen Harry und krallte seine Hände in dessen Pullover.  
"Laß.. mich nicht alleine.."  
Es war ein Flehen das Harrys Herz zerspringen lies.

/Was mach ich hier?/  
Draco wurde jetzt erst bewußt was er da tat.  
"I.. Ich habe keine Angst, falls du das denkst."  
So ernst die Worte auch klangen, durch den jetzigen Umstand waren sie nicht sehr glaubwürdig.  
"Aber natürlich nicht."  
Harry mußte grinsen und war das erste mal froh das es dunkel war.  
"Lachst du etwa?"  
Draco's Stimme klang mehr als skeptisch.  
"Aber nicht doch, ich doch nicht."  
Jetzt mußte Harry wirklich lachen, hielt jedoch sofort inne.  
/Das hätte ich nicht machen sollen.../  
Er wollte sich grade bei Draco entschuldigen als dieser in Zwickte.  
"Eh!"  
"Das haste nun davon wenn du lachst! Niemand lacht über mich!"  
"Aber natürlich nicht."  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fiel lachend zu Boden, Draco zog er mit.

Hätte das nun jemand gesehen, er müsse denken Wahnsinn geworden zu sein.  
Da lagen sie, zwei Erzfeinde wie sie im Buche stehen, und lachten sich halb tot.  
Draco lag auf Harrys Bauch und dieser hielt Draco fest umarmt.  
Als ihr lachen versiegte umgab sie eine peinliche Stille.  
/Und was jetzt? Ich muß etwas sagen.../  
Harry öffnete grade den Mund als Draco seinen Kopf auf Harrys Oberkörper legte.  
Dann atmete er tief ein und aus.  
Harry biß sich auf die Lippen.  
Einerseits wollte er die Zweisamkeit, die zwischen ihnen ja nicht grade häufig ist,  
nicht zerstören andererseits war der Fußboden ziemlich hart.

Plötzlich löste sich Draco von ihm und stand auf.  
Dann nahm er Harrys Hand und half ihm hoch.  
"Ich muß zu meinem Koffer. Da habe ich etwas das uns helfen kann."  
"Ok, ich zeige dir wo das Schlafzimmer ist. Da steht dein Koffer."  
Harry war grade zwei Schritte gegangen als..  
"He! Hast du nicht was vergessen?"  
Harry überlegte kurz, dann viel ihm jedoch ein was Draco meinte.  
Er ging zurück und nahm Draco bei der Hand.  
Zusammen gingen sie durch den kleinen Flur und dann an der Wand entlang.  
Harry öffnete die Tür und ging einige Schritte bis zum Bett.

"Hier muß er irgendwo sein."  
Draco ging in die Hocke und tastete den Boden ab.  
Nach kurzem suchen fand er den Koffer und versuchte nun die Schnallen zu öffnen.  
/Oh man, jetzt geh schon auf! Ich will endlich wieder etwas sehen.../  
Draco überfiel ein Anflug von Schwindel, er versuchte jedoch ihn zu ignorieren.  
"Harry.. hilf mir mal."

Draco riß erschrocken die Augen auf.  
/Ich habe ihn Harry genannt! Scheiße!!/  
Harry war leicht verwundert.  
/Diese Finsternis muß ihn ja sehr fertig machen/  
Mit einem leichten grinsen ging er ebenfalls in die Hocke.  
Aus Angst die Balance zu verlieren hielt er sich an Draco fest.  
Dieser legte sofort seine Hände auf die Harrys.  
Durch diesen Umstand verwirrt geriet Harry trotz alledem ins schwanken.  
Er schaffte es jedoch die Schnallen zu öffnen und stand sofort wieder auf.

"So bitte, ist offen."  
Draco wühlte kurz in seinem Koffer, stand dann auf, und keine fünf Sekunden später  
flackerte eine Kerze in seiner Hand.  
/Na geht doch!/  
Draco sah zufrieden auf die Kerze und dann zu Harry.  
"Du schleppst Kerzen mit dir herum?"  
Harry sah amüsiert zu Draco.  
"Naja, man weiß ja nie."  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte dann.  
/Harry ist wirklich hübsch.. Moment mal.. das wird gruselig ../  
Draco ging nun an Harry vorbei und ins Wohnzimmer, dort stellte er die Kerze auf den Tisch und setzte sich.  
Harry kam langsam hinterher, im Wohnzimmer angekommen setzte er sich neben Draco.

/Wie dämlich. Es gibt doch zwei Sofa./  
Harry wollte sich schon vor den Kopf schlagen lies es dann jedoch bleiben.  
Er wollte nicht das Draco dachte er sei bekloppt oder so etwas.  
Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie bis Draco sich zu Harry drehte und diesen ansah.  
/Was guckt der mich so an? Das ist peinlich../  
"H... hast du irgendwas?"  
Harry sah Draco nur aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
"Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"  
Draco rückte etwas näher an Harry.  
"Hm.. ja natürlich."  
Langsam wurde Harry wirklich nervös.

"Stimmt es eigentlich was man so hört? Ich meine die Sache mit Wiesel und dem Schlammblut.."  
Diese Frage versetzte Harrys Herz einen Stich.  
"Nein nicht ganz."  
Er wollte eigentlich nicht antworten aber noch weniger wollte er das Draco dachte das diese Gerüchte stimmten.  
"Und wie war es dann?"  
Wieder rückte Draco näher an Harry so das sich ihre Beine bereits berührten.  
"Ich möchte es nur wissen."  
Jetzt drehte sich Harry zu Draco um und sah diesen ins Gesicht.  
/Oh Gott er ist so nah!/  
Draco's Wangen fingen an zu brennen.  
"Ich erzähle es dir. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht..."  
Er rückte jedoch nicht von ihm weg.  
"Es war beim Mittagessen. Ich war nur kurz aus der Halle gegangen und als ich wiederkam habe ich angefangen zu essen. Allerdings war mir schon nach einigen Minuten so komisch. Als wir dann raus gingen fing es an. Sobald ich den Mund aufgemachte habe sprach ich Beleidigungen aus. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen.  
Da habe ich Hermine ein.. Schlammblut genannt und Ron eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt. Sie glauben, und erzählen jetzt, ich hätte sie die ganze Zeit nur ausgenutzt und hintergangen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wer mir da was ins Essen getan hat."

Harry schaute leicht traurig auf den Tisch, wohingegen Draco sichtlich interessiert Harry anstarrte.  
"Willst du es wissen?"  
Jetzt sah Harry fragend zu Draco.  
"Was soll ich wissen wollen?"  
"Na wer es war. Wer dir da was ins Essen getan hat."  
In Harry qualmte die Wut auf, doch so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden.  
/Sie glauben mir ja eh nicht../  
"Es war einer der älteren Slytherin. Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht. Soweit ich weiß war es nur als Streich gedacht. Er hat das alles nicht gewollt."  
Draco rieb sich die Arme und schaute dann traurig zu Harry.  
Dieser erwiderte den Blick.  
"Es tut mir leid.."  
/Wieso entschuldigt er sich?/  
"Das war doch nicht deine Schuld."  
Draco sah aus als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen.  
"Aber.. ich habe ihn auf die Idee gebracht. Ich sagte das wäre witzig, aber nicht das er es an dir ausprobieren soll."  
Harry überlegte nicht lange.  
"Das ist doch egal. Du hast keine..."  
Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen weil eine Träne auf seine Hand tropfte.  
Noch bevor er etwas machen konnte schlang Draco seine Arme um Harrys Hals und fing an zu weinen.  
Nach kurzem nachdenken umarmte Harry Draco ebenfalls.

Ein Weile umarmten sie sich einfach, genossen es einfach mal sie selbst zu sein.  
Langsam beruhigte Draco sich wieder und zog sich etwas zurück.  
Er wischte sich kurz über die Augen und sah dann auf den Boden.  
"Tut... tut mir leid."  
/Wie konnte ich nur vor ihm weinen.../  
Harry streichelte Draco über den Kopf worauf dieser aufsah.  
Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln in dem so viel Wärme lag wie Draco es noch nie gesehen hatte.  
"Ich möchte kein, Tut mir leid, mehr von dir hören ok?"  
Draco hätte ob dieser netten Worte fast wieder angefangen zu weinen, riß sich jedoch zusammen.  
"Ist gut."

Er lächelte Harry dankbar an.  
Es war das erste mal in seinem Leben das er sich nicht schlecht fühlte weil jemand ihn weinen gesehen hat.  
Über eine halbe Stunde unterhielten sie sich über Gott und die Welt als plötzlich etwas an die Scheibe klopfte.  
Draco fuhr erschrocken auf, Harry schaute zum Fenster und ging die wenigen Schritte um nachzusehen.  
"Eine Eule. Sie muß sich wohl im Fenster geeiert haben."  
"...Welche Farbe hat sie?"  
Draco klang leicht gereizt.  
"Sie ist Schwarz. Pech schwarz."  
"Scheiße!"  
Draco ging zum Fenster und öffnete es.  
Dann bot er der Eule seinen Arm an die bereitwillig drauf sprang.  
/Ist das seine?/  
Harry war leicht aus der Fassung, er hatte gar nicht gewußt das Draco eine Eule hatte.  
Gedankenverloren schaute Draco die Eule an die, nahm ihr dann aber den Brief ab.  
Harry konnte einen Blick auf das Sigel erhaschen, das ihm jedoch nichts sagte.  
Draco lies die Eule wieder zum Fenster raus und öffnete dann den Brief.  
Er überflog ihn kurz, doch seine Mine verdunkelte sich erheblich. 

"Nein... Ich bringe ihn um!"  
Draco zerknüllte den Brief und lies ihn fallen.  
In diesem Moment ging das Licht wieder an.  
Er hielt kurz inne, lief dann aber schnurstracks zu seinem Koffer.  
Harry bückte sich, hob den Brief auf und lief dann Draco hinterher.  
Er vermutete schlimmes.  
/Wo ist er? Verdammt!/  
Als Harry ihn eingeholt hatte wühlte er bereits in seinem Koffer.  
Plötzlich blieb er ganz ruhig sitzen.  
"Mein Zauberstab ist weg..."  
Draco stand auf und blieb vor Harry stehen.  
"Ich gehe kurz hoch. Und bringe jemanden um."  
Harry schaute Draco fragend an, dann jedoch packte er ihn an beiden Schultern.  
"Beruhige dich erst. Und dann komme ich mit!"

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten nickte dann aber.  
Er wollte grade etwas sagen als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Harry drehte sich bereits um als Draco ihn festhielt.  
"Warte kurz."  
Draco ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür, holte tief Luft und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Dann öffnete er die Tür.  
"Sie einer an. Wiesel und das Muggelmädchen. Was kann ich für euch tun?"  
/Was? Ron und Hermine?/  
Harry blieb im Türrahmen stehen, dann holte auch er Luft und trat neben Draco.  
"Hallo..."  
Hermine stand knapp hinter Ron dieser wollte grade etwas auf Draco's Begrüßung erwidern.  
"Hallo Harry."  
Hermine klang sachlich wie immer.  
"Wir wollten kurz mit dir reden."  
Ron's Stimme war erfüllt von Haß.

/Nichts da!/  
"Hör mal Wiesel. Ist ja toll das du sprechen kannst, aber eigentlich interessiert es keinen was du zu sagen hast. Und Harry erst recht nicht."  
Ron starrte Draco merkwürdig an.  
Hermine ergriff jedoch sofort das Wort:  
"Ach seit ihr schon beim Vornamen? Tollen neuen Freund hast du dir ausgesucht Harry."  
/Jetzt ist Schluß!/  
"Wenigstens glaube ich meinen Freunden wenn sie sagen sie sind unschuldig. Wenigstens erzähle ich keine Lügen. Und nun, gute Nacht ihr Idioten!"  
Draco knallte die Tür geräuschvoll zu und lehnte sich dann dagegen.  
Harry sah traurig auf den Boden, wandte sich dann jedoch an Draco.  
"Dankeschön..." Dieser lächelte und hackte sich dann bei Harry ein.  
"Nichts zu danken. Und nun zeig mir mal wie man als Muggel Tee macht."  
Harry war in seinem ganzen leben noch nie so froh gewesen das Draco bei ihm war.  
"W.. Wolltest du nicht wohin?"  
Draco überlegte kurz.  
"Ja.. aber ich habe jetzt schon jemanden beleidigt, das reicht für einen Abend."  
  
----  
  
Und mir reichts jetzt auch.  
Also hier ist schon wieder ende.  
Ich hoffe mal dieser Teil ist nicht zu schlecht geworden, aber ich muß mich erst wieder "einschreiben".  
Der nächste wird besser, und dann könnt ihr Draco auch wieder erleben wie ihr ihn liebt.  
Übrigens, wollt ihr auch was von Ron und Blaise sehen?  
Wenn ja müßt ihr mir das schon sagen, sonst gibt's das auch nicht zu lesen -g- 


	4. Der Brief

So erstmal:  
  
**ChildOfSnake:**  
Ja, Draco ist sehr OOC, allerdings ist das beabsichtigt.  
Wieso wird sich später aufklären.  
Aber keine Panik, im nächsten Kapitel wird man ihn auch wieder in "Aktion" sehen -g-  
  
Der Übersicht wegen (und weil es im nächsten Kapitel eine Rolle spielt) werde ich dieses "Kapitel" kurz halten, und hauptsächlich den Inhalt des Briefes einbringen.  
  
--  
  
Harry ging mit Draco bis zur Küchentür.  
"Siehst du das Ding dahinten? Du mußt den kleinen Hebel runter drücken. Aber fülle erst Wasser rein! Ich geh mich mal frisch machen".  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer.  
Er vergewisserte sich das die Tür abgeschlossen war und zog dann den zerknüllten Brief aus der Tasche.

Die Schrift leuchtete in einem dunklen Grün und oben auf dem Brief war wieder dieses Siegel.  
/Ein Familiensigel?/  
Harry schaute sich den Brief rundherum an und fing dann an zu lesen:

_Mein Sohn.  
So kann das alles nicht weitergehen.  
Du weigerst dich seit fast 2 Monaten mit uns zu sprechen.  
Wieso willst du uns unbedingt Kummer bereiten?  
Deine Argumente sind lächerlich gewesen, du bist nun mal ein Malfoy und hast dich auch so zu verhalten.  
Ich muß mich für dich schämen, und mir Ausreden ausdenken.  
Dieser "Vorfall" spricht sich in unseren Kreisen herum, es verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer.  
Nicht nur das du diesem Muggel geholfen hast, du hast vor all unseren Leuten geweint wie ein kleines Kind.  
Mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, du hättest neuerdings etwas für den jungen Potter übrig.  
Blaise war so gut mir mitzuteilen das dieser .. Greis von Schulleiter euch wie Muggel leben läßt.  
Genauso weiß ich das du diese Zeit mit Harry Potter verbringst.  
Sollten die Gerüchte nicht stimmen, was ich doch hoffe, dann brauchst du mir nur eine Eule schicken.  
Ich werde dann Persönlich dafür sorgen das du dort wegkommst.  
  
Wenn du dich weiterhin weigerst zurück zu kommen, oder mit uns zu sprechen, so werde ich dich nicht mehr schützen können.  
Dann stehst auch du auf der Liste.  
  
Lucius Malfoy_

Harry schaute noch einige Minuten auf den Brief und überlegte fieberhaft.  
/Was für eine Liste?/  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen, steckte dann den Brief wieder ein und öffnete die Tür.  
Er würde Draco danach fragen sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt.  
  
--  
  
So, hier also ein kleiner Hinweiß wieso Draco so OOC ist -lach-  
Der nächste Teil wird wieder länger, ist versprochen -kreuzt die Finger hinter dem Rücken und geht- 


	5. 5

Erstmal entschuldige ich mich, weil ich so langsam bin -.-

Naja, langsam wird's Slashig -lach-

/bla/ - gedachtes  
"bla" - gesagtes  
  
-hust-  
Los geht's.  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry ging wieder zu Draco in die Küche.  
Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah diesem Schauspiel zu.  
Draco fummelte grade zwei Teebeutel aus der Schachtel und probierte dann alles durch  
das Zucker sein könnte.  
/Er sieht so fröhlich aus../  
Harry nahm sich vor ihn heute nicht wegen des Briefes anzusprechen.  
Es gibt auch genug anderes über das sie reden können.Draco füllte grade das Wasser in die Tassen und sah dann überaus zufrieden auf seine Arbeit.  
"Ich mach mich gut, nicht?"  
Er drehte sich nun zu Harry und lächelte ihn frech an.  
Harry kratze sich am Kopf.  
"Hm, ja prima."  
Sie nahmen jeder eine Tasse und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer.  
Diesmal achtete Harry drauf sich nicht neben Draco zu setzten.  
Einmal am Abend reichte.  
Draco stellte die Tasse ab und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa.  
Er schaute nach draußen, ja es sah fast so aus als würde er dort irgendwas sehen.Harry nahm einen Schluck des Tees.  
/Hm sehr gut. Genau die richtige menge Zucker./  
"Sag mal hörst du auch diese Musik?"  
Draco sah ihn fragend an.  
Einen Moment lauschte er, dann hörte er sie ganz deutlich.  
"Ja. Einer hier im Haus muss die Stereoanlage gefunden haben."  
Einen Moment sah Draco ziemlich überfordert aus, dann griff er jedoch zu seinem Tee.  
/Süss. Wieso fragt er nicht wenn er etwas nicht weiß?/  
"Was grinst du so?"  
Harry bemerkte jetzt erst das er Draco die ganze Zeit angrinste.  
"Ach nichts, war nur in Gedanken."/Hm.../  
"Bei wem?"  
Draco beugte sich etwas vor und sah Harry durchdringend an.  
"Äh..."  
Jetzt war es Draco der grinste.  
"Nein wie überaus intelligent."  
Harry's Augen wurden größer.  
Einen Moment lang sah er Draco an und zog dann einen Schmollmund.  
"Pah, ich rede nicht mehr mit dir."  
Er schaute gespielt beleidigt an die Decke, bis ihn ein merkwürdiges glucksen wieder hernieder blicken lies.  
Draco preßte sich verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht, doch es nützte nichts.  
Man sah trotzdem das er einen Lachanfall hatte.  
"Was denn mit dir los?"  
Harry ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich so neben Draco das er ihn direkt ansehen konnte.  
Dieser drehte sich weg und hatte große Mühe vor lachen nicht zu weinen.  
"Kann ich dir helfen?"Er kannte den Grund nicht, aber trotzdem war es ein schönes Gefühl Draco zum lachen gebracht zu haben.  
Harry kannte bis jetzt nur dieses gespielte, künstliche, Lachen von ihm und hätte nie gedacht das er so ein nettes Lachen hat wenn es nur echt ist.  
"Nein, geh.. weg."  
Draco wischte sich über die Augen und war immer noch am lachen.  
Harry legte jetzt seine Arme um Draco und drückte ihn einmal fest.  
Er konnte gar nicht anders.  
Draco beruhigte sich derweil und sah nun auf Harry's Arme.  
"Ich bin zum knuddeln was?"  
Harry lachte leicht und lehnte seinen Kopf an den von Draco.  
"Sagen wir ... manchmal."  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie einfach.  
Die ungewohnte Wärme und Nähe machten Draco langsam schläfrig.  
"Ich glaube.. ich geh ins Bett."  
Harry erstarrte kurz.  
/Ich habe ihm noch gar nicht gesagt das es nur ein Bett gibt../  
Draco stand auf und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
"Warte mal! Ich muss dir da noch was sagen.."  
Draco jedoch blieb nicht stehen, ging unbeirrt seines Weges.  
Harry lief schnellen Schrittes hinterher und blieb knapp hinter Draco stehen.  
"Das wollte ich dir sagen. Es gibt nur ein Bett."Draco verkrampfte sich.  
Er hatte im Grunde nichts dagegen mit Harry in einem Bett zu schlafen, andererseits war es ihm fremd, und leicht unangenehm.  
Harry richtete sich derweil schon auf das große Gezeter ein.  
Er ging einige Schritte, so das er direkt neben Draco stand.  
Grade wollte er den Mund öffnen als Draco sich ihm zuwandte.  
"Wenn du erlaubst, dann würde ich gerne an der Wand schlafen."  
Harry sah sein Gegenüber erstaunt an.  
"Äh.."  
"Ja klar, kein Problem."  
Harry war nun ziemlich durcheinander.  
Nicht nur das Draco wirklich mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen würde, er selbst hatte auch noch zugesagt.  
Draco nickte und verschwand in richtung Badezimmer.  
Harry schaute ihm kurz nach, und nutzte dann die Zeit um sich seinen Pyjama anzuziehen.  
Er war noch keine Minute damit fertig als Draco bereits den Raum betrat.  
Er trug ein grünes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln und dazu eine lange Hose in der selben Farbe.  
/Ich habe ihn noch nie mit kurzen Ärmeln gesehen../  
Harry musterte Draco der grade dabei war sich die Hände einzucremen.  
Seine Arme waren noch eine Spur blasser als sein Gesicht.  
Harry fiel jetzt erst auf was Draco eigentlich für dünne Handgelenke und Finger hatte.  
/Kein Wunder das er bei unserer letzten Auseinandersetzung so schnell zu Boden ging/  
Er war sich sicher das er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger Draco's Handgelenke umfassen könnte.Draco stellte derweil die Creme weg und stieg ins Bett.  
"Das Licht musst du ausmachen."  
Draco zeigte auf die Wand an der er den Schalter vermutete.  
"Was? Achso, ja mach ich."  
Harry war so in Gedanken gewesen das er gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte.  
Er drehte sich um und suchte die Wand ab.  
Dann knipste er das Licht aus und ging zum Bett.  
Davor angekommen blieb er stehen.  
Auf einmal fand er die Idee mit Draco in einem Bett zu schlafen nicht mehr ganz so gut."Jetzt leg dich schon hin, ich werde dich nicht in der Nacht erwürgen."  
In Draco's Tonfall lag etwas merkwürdiges.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Er wollte Draco mit seinem Zögern nicht verletzten oder beleidigen.  
Um die Sache nicht noch peinlicher zu machen legte er sich ins Bett.  
Sein Arm berührte den von Draco.  
Es war aber unmöglich genug Platz um sich anders hinzulegen.  
Peinliches Schweigen erfühlte den Raum.  
"Ich hoffe du schnarchst nicht."  
Draco wandte sich Harry zu.  
"Nein nein... jedenfalls nicht das ich wüsste."Draco schwieg kurz.  
"Danke.."  
Nun drehte Harry den Kopf zu Draco.  
"Wieso danke?"  
"Danke dafür.. das du so nett zu mir bist. Ich meine.. ich war Jahre lang fies zu dir. Und nun bis du so nett. Du musst dir keine Mühe geben... Ich würde auch alleine klar kommen."  
Harry musste lächeln.  
"Ich bemühe mich nicht. Du bist doch auch nett zu mir, wieso sollte ich dann fies zu dir sein? Ich habe es nicht auf Rache abgesehen. Außerdem bist du viel.. erträglicher wenn deine beiden Gorillas nicht dabei sind."  
Harry griff unter der Decke nach Draco's Hand und nahm sie dann in seine.  
Er hörte Draco tief ausatmen.  
"Du wirst sie nie wieder ertragen müssen. Wir gehen getrennte Wege."  
Harry war verwundert und gleichzeitig neugierig.  
Er würde zu gerne wissen warum, wusste aber nicht ob er fragen sollte.  
Schließlich gewann aber doch die Neugierde."Warum das denn? Die klebten doch früher so an dir."  
Erst bekam er keine Antwort.  
Anscheinend dachte Draco nach.  
/Jetzt ist es auch egal... ich kann es ihm auch erzählen/  
"Weil ich kein Todesser werden will. Sie beiden schon. Sie sagen ich sei ein Verräter. Mein Vater sieht das ähnlich. Obwohl er trotz unseres Streits versucht hatte mich zu schützen. Weiß du, wenn einer der Todesser plötzlich überläuft wird er normalerweise sofort getötet. Aber da ich einer mächtigen Familie angehöre geht das nicht so einfach. Solche Leute kommen auf eine Art Liste, diese geht bei den Todessern umher bis sich einer gefunden hat der das erledigen kann. Jemand der gerissen genug ist einen zu erledigen ohne das gleich jeder weiß das der Mörder ein Todesser war. Mitunter stehen auch andere Leute auf der Liste. Zauberer und Hexen die sich weigerten ein Todesser zu werden. Oder eben solche die Probleme darstellen. Leute wie du."  
Draco verstärkte den Druck auf Harry's Hand."Das... wusste ich nicht."  
/Ich sollte ihm sagen das ich den Brief gelesen habe. Anderseits ist er dann womöglich sauer../  
"Macht nichts. So schnell werden sie nichts gegen mich unternehmen. Und in den Ferien bleibe ich in Hogwarts."  
Harry wusste nichts zu sagen. Er musste darüber nachdenken.  
"Was wirst du die ganze Zeit machen? Wenn deine 2 Gefolgsleute nicht mehr mit dir reden?"  
"Weiß ich nicht. Ich denke mal mit dem Kopf im Essen einschlafen. Hauptsache ich erlebe meinen 17 Geburtstag noch."  
/17? Er müsste doch schon 17 sein.../  
"Heißt das du bist noch 16? Ich dachte immer wir wären alle 17...?"  
"Ja ich bin 16. Noch.. Ich durfte etwas früher nach Hogwarts. Ich bin an einem umständlichen Datum geboren.  
Normalerweise hätte ich ein Jahr warten müssen. Allerdings wäre ich dann etwas älter gewesen als die anderen.  
Und Dumbledore fand es besser wenn ich etwas jünger bin als die anderen. Deshalb... bin ich noch 16."Es war eindeutig etwas zu spät für Harry.  
Er hatte nur die Hälfte von dem, was Draco sagte, verstanden.  
Der Junge konnte wirklich schnell reden.  
Durch die Schwenke auf Draco's Alter hatte Harry ganz die Ferien vergessen.  
Was wird er machen?  
Ron und Hermine redeten nicht mit ihm, und zu den Dursley's fahren wollte er nicht.  
Er hatte sich entschieden.  
"Es wird dir in den Ferien bestimmt nicht langweilig. Und wenn doch, dann kommst du einfach zu mir."  
Draco brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen was Harry grade gesagt hatte.  
"Du bleibst auch? Das ist ja spitze! Vielleicht bekommen wir dann die Erlaubnis zum Quidditch spielen!"  
Draco hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt und ein freudiger Ton schwang in seiner Stimme.  
"Da hast du recht. Wenn wir zu zweit sind können sie eigentlich nichts dagegen sagen."  
"Na das meine ich doch!"  
Draco drückte noch fester Harry's Hand, dann ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

"Weißt du was? Jetzt bin ich echt froh das ich diese 3 Wochen mit dir verbringe und nicht mit... was weiß ich wem."  
Draco hörte sich immer noch sehr fröhlich an  
"Geht mir genauso."  
Das war das letzte das sie sagten bevor einer nach dem anderen einschlief.

Harry öffnete verschlafen die Augen.  
Er griff zu seiner Brille und schaute auf den Wecker.  
/Erst 7 Uhr../  
Er lies den Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
Einige Minuten starrte er die Decke an, dann drehte er den Kopf in Draco's Richtung.  
Dieser lag zu ihm gewannt und atmete ruhig.  
Seine Haar fielen ihm ins Gesicht.  
/Er sieht so friedlich aus../  
Harry musste lächeln.  
Er drehte sich noch ein Stückchen um, damit er Draco besser sehen konnte.  
/Er sieht noch genauso aus wie im ersten Jahr. Nur die Haare sind anders./  
Er schloß kurz die Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete blickte er direkt in die von Draco.  
Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nuschelte dann:  
  
"Morgen."  
"..m..Morgen."  
Harry war sichtlich erschrocken.  
Draco hob kurz den Kopf um auf den Wecker zu blicken.  
"Erschlag mich. Erst 7 Uhr."  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf Harry's Schulter.  
Dieser war nun noch mehr verwirrt als vorher.  
"Sag mal... haben sie uns eigentlich verboten in die Winkelgasse zu gehen?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hier ist wieder Schluss.  
  
Jaja, ich weiß, es war kurz ..  
  
Aber besser als nichts, oder? -g- 


End file.
